


Good night, my Valentine

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Conchell, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: It's Valentine's day and with Mitchell's luck, things go to shits.Or: the one where Mitchell gets sick on the most important day of the year.





	

If you asked Mitchell, the thing about his and Connor’s relationship that made it so great was Connor’s never ending ability to surprise him. The Aphrodite boy was always equally surprised and overjoyed whenever Connor pulled one of his, as Mitchell called them, Hermes stunts. He had kidnapped him and taken him away from camp a couple of times for insanely romantic dates (seriously, who knew _Connor Stoll_ had it in him?), he always seemed to know when Mitchell ran out of necessities so he made sure to have them in stock (this, of course was due to the fact that he was Connor Stoll and had zero sense of privacy when it came to going through Mitchell’s things, or pick his pockets, but that was an entirely different story) and he was never once, _once_ fazed about spending time with Mitchell’s slightly crazy Aphrodite siblings.

If you asked Connor, what made their relationship so amazing was because Mitchell was, well, Mitchell. He was loving and caring and not to mention the prettiest boy in the entire camp, and also so easy to please it was almost embarrassing. He never expected _anything_ in return for his affections which was the reason Connor absolutely loved to spoil him.

It was Valentine’s day and Connor was full of anticipation. Since Connor planned most of their dates Mitchell had told him that _he_ had planned a special date for them since this was their first Valentine’s day as a couple and later that night they would attend the smashing Valentine’s party that the Aphrodite cabin had been planning for months and which Connor and Travis had only been too happy to provide punch for. You know, just to make things a little interesting. Connor had yet to see a drunk Nico di Angelo so yeah, that was kind of his and Travis’ goal for the evening. Providing they could get around the guard dog that was Will Solace, but hey, no one can ever accuse the Stoll’s to back down from a challenge.

None of the Aphrodite kids were present at breakfast, but that wasn’t really a surprise because they would have a busy day ahead of them. The party preparations would have to be ready early since most of them had dates before the party started. However, when Connor and Travis left the dining pavilion they were ambushed by a very distressed Piper McLean. ‘Connor! Thank the gods I found you. We have a problem.’

‘Yeah? Need more supplies?’

‘No. Idiot. Come on.’ She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her cabin. Travis shouted after them:

‘Do you need me?’

Piper did a dismissive gesture with her hand so Travis merely shrugged and went back to the Hermes cabin alone. After all, he had a date with Katie to prepare for. The problem with dating a Demeter girl was that you could not do as all the other campers and get her flowers from the Demeter cabin for Valentine’s day. He couldn’t even get her the general store bought flowers, no, he had to go to a real florist. The girl had standards. This meant he had to steal one of the camp’s cars and make a trip to the city.

‘What’s up, Pipes?’ Connor asked as she pulled him along. He winced slightly at the pain in his arm where she dug her fingers in. This girl was fierce.

‘Mitchell’s sick. Now any other day, we would have been all too happy to take care of him ourselves since normally he is pretty much our mom but today, of all days, we simply don’t have the time. This party will not prepare itself and with him out of the picture we have even more to do. Can you look after him?’

Connor shrugged. ‘I’d be happy to.’

Piper and Connor entered the cabin and for once it was empty. ‘I had the kids evacuate it so that no one else would get sick before tonight. They’re all up at the big house decorating right now.’

‘Clever move.’ He followed Piper up to Mitchell’s bed and by first glance you wouldn’t have been able to tell that there was a boy lying in there. It was just a heap of blankets and pillows. Some bright red locks were sticking up at the top of the bed but otherwise there was no sign of Mitchell. Connor sat down on the side of the bed and started peeling off blankets from where he guessed Mitchell’s face would be. Piper was standing beside him, watching silently. ‘How long has he been sick?’

She shrugged. ‘He woke up like this.’

Connor had now uncovered Mitchell and he truly did look sick. He had bags under his eyes, his cheeks were flushed red and his nose was pink. Connor caressed his cheek and it was burning. ‘Mitchell, sweetness. Are you awake?’

He opened his eyes and looked around, clearly confused. His voice was hoarse when he answered. ‘Connor? What are you doing here?’

‘Piper told me you’re sick. I came to check on you.’

Mitchell put an arm over his face. ‘Don’t look at me, I’m hideous right now.’

Connor rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath about Aphrodite boys and stupid priorities. Piper bit back a laugh. Then Connor noticed something. ‘Piper…’

‘Mhm?’

‘Why is he handcuffed to the bed?’

She looked from Connor to the handcuffs and back again. ‘He refused to stay in it?’

Connor looked at her pointedly.

‘Well,’ she continued, ‘he was adamant about still making your date and the party but he could barely stand without toppling over so I tried to charmspeak him into staying in bed but it just went over his head. I can’t charmspeak my gay brother, Connor, I just can’t. So we panicked and this was our plan B.’

‘Do I even want to know whose handcuffs those are?’

‘Um… Edward’s, I think?’

‘He’s like, what? Fourteen? Why does he have handcuffs?’

‘I learned long ago not to ask questions I don’t want answers to, Con.’

Connor made a face of utter disgust. ‘Ugh. Just. Ugh. Give me the keys.’

Piper gave him a small silver key so that he could unlock the cuff around Mitchell’s wrist and help the sick boy sit up. He was shivering and clinging to Connor. ‘You cold, sweetness?’

‘Uh-huh.’

‘Well, you’re sweating. I think you’re running a fever so I’m going to take you to the infirmary so Will can check on you.’

Mitchell made a disgruntled noise. ‘I don’t need to go to the infirmary, I’m fine.’

Connor looked down at Mitchell where he was halfway unconscious under Connor’s arm. ‘I hate to break it to you, sweetness, but when you pronounce ‘fine’ with a ‘d’, you’re clearly not. Come on now.’

‘But its Valentine’s day,’ Mitchell whined. ‘My mom is Aphrodite, I can’t be sick on Valentine’s day.’ He then sneezed, just so Connor wouldn’t believe a word he just said. The Hermes boy produced a pack of Kleenexes from one of his pockets and handed it to his boyfriend.

‘That cold you have clearly didn’t get the memo. Tell you what. Come with me to the infirmary, just because it’s better to be safe than sorry, and if Will says you’re okay to go then we’ll go. Can you do that for me?’

Mitchell sighed. ‘Fine.’

Connor got up off the bed and pulled Mitchell with him. The boy was still in his pajamas but Connor didn’t bother undressing and then dressing him again. He simply wrapped one of the blankets around Mitchell’s shoulders like a cape. Mitchell was clearly dizzy from the fever and stumbled when he tried to walk. This was one of those times when Connor was happy about the fact that he was the bigger one of the pair. He simply swept Mitchell up bridal style in his arms. Piper arranged the blanket around the sick boy and then opened the door for them. Connor winked at her. ‘Thanks Pipes. I’ve got it from here. You go prepare your party and have a hot date with your superman.’

‘Thank you Connor. I owe you one.’

He looked down at Mitchell who had fallen asleep in his arms. ‘No you don’t.’

She smiled when she dropped them off at the infirmary and headed for the common room where the party was to be held. Will was sitting at the front desk of an empty infirmary throwing a red ball into the air and catching it repeatedly. He was on his feet the moment he saw Connor entering and carrying an unconscious Mitchell. ‘What’s up Connor? Is he hurt? What happened?’

‘Relax, nothing’s happened, he’s just sick. Piper and I think he has a cold but we can’t very well keep him in his cabin today. What if the rest of them get sick too? Then there will be no Valentine’s day for camp Half-Blood and I did not require all of that booze for nothing.’

‘Booze?’

‘You’re getting sidetracked. Mitchell. Sick. Fever.’

‘Oh, right. Well, come on, then.’

Connor cursed his slippery tongue but he was also grateful that Will’s ADHD gave him a frail chain of thought and the attention span of a Labrador puppy when the topic was anything other than medicine. The healer showed him into a private room and gestured for him to put Mitchell down on the bed. Will woke the sick boy up to examine him. Mitchell shivered when Will ran his hands over his sensitive skin all the while muttering to himself. When he was done, he looked at Mitchell. ‘Fever, headache, trouble breathing, sore throat, runny nose and nauseous. Sounds about right?’

Mitchell pouted. ‘Yes. Can you fix me?’

Will laughed. ‘Not for tonight, if that’s what you’re asking.’

‘But its Valentine’s day,’ Mitchell whined again. ‘I had this…’ he sneezed twice. ‘…this whole thing planned, and then the party…’ he trailed off, realizing that neither of them could be appealed to. ‘Fine. Be that way,’ he grumbled.

Will rolled his eyes at Connor. ‘And I thought Nico was difficult when he’s sick. It’s just a cold, Mitchell. I can’t heal colds. You have to let it run its course. Now, I _can_ give you something to knock down the fever and help with the headache but that’s it.’ Will was flipping through Mitchell’s medical file.

‘Can I at least go back to my cabin? I can sleep just as fine there. I can swear on the Styx and all if you need me to.’

‘Sorry, Mitch, no can do. For two reasons. One being that I don’t want all of your siblings to get sick as well and two being…’ Will was reading through the file like he was looking hard for a second reason. He smiled triumphantly when he found it. ‘Aha! I thought I felt a second reason. Take that! There’s always a second reason,’ he said sounding very pleased with himself before noticing the way Connor looked at him. Will cleared his throat and looked a little guilty. ‘Reason two being you’re asthmatic and therefore prone to developing pneumonia. I want to keep you under observation,’ Will continued.

‘You already knew that, besides, it’s just a cold, Will. I’ve had colds before, it’s not like it’s a big deal.’

‘Nico says _everything_ is a big deal with me,’ Will said, looking very proud about this fact. Connor thought that he probably shouldn’t because knowing the Ghost King, that had most likely been meant as an insult that Will did just not get the meaning of. Mitchell muttered something under his breath that neither of them heard and Connor concluded that was probably for the best. ‘Well, if it makes you feel any better this wasn’t exactly what I had planned for Valentine’s day either,’ Will said. ‘I was hoping for some alone time with my own boyfriend in his cabin before the party, not babysitting a sour Aphrodite boy in the infirmary.’

Connor sat down on Mitchell’s bed. ‘I have to go, sweetness, but I’ll be back in a little while, okay? Do you need anything?’

Mitchell turned his head away and pouted. ‘I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for you, you know. Just go. Have your Valentine’s day without me. I hope it’s _fun_.’

Connor rolled his eyes and gave Mitchell a quick peck on the cheek before he could protest it, then he stood up and led Will outside with him. He heard Mitchell sneeze through the closed door. ‘Look, Will, if you want to, I can keep an eye on him for tonight so you can spend time with Nico. Just give me a couple of hours to pull some date material out of my ass and I’ll be back here so you can go. Figure I should bring the date to him if he can’t bring me to it.’

‘Thanks, Con. You’re a gem.’

‘I know. You can make it up to me some day.’

‘Great. Owing a Stoll a favor, that’s like the demigod equivalent of selling your soul to the devil.’

‘I’m just kidding, Solace. I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere but here anyway. Can’t spend my first Valentine’s day with my boyfriend _without_ my boyfriend, now can I?’

‘I suppose not.’

‘And you shouldn’t either.’ Will just smiled as Connor left to go to his own cabin. He passed the Demeter cabin on the way and picked up the flowers he had already ordered from Katie, then he fished out the magic smartphone Leo had constructed for him and called Travis.

‘Stoll,’ Travis answered.

‘Stoll,’ Connor said.

‘What’s up?’

‘You still in town?’

‘Wal-Mart. Why? You need something for tonight?’

‘Yeah. Strawberries.’

‘May I ask why?’

‘Because that’s what Mitchell and I had on our first date and now I want to replicate that.’

‘I thought your first date was in the shower stalls?’ Travis didn’t even bother trying to hide the smirk in his voice. Connor rolled his eyes even though his brother wouldn’t be able to see it.

‘I don’t think that qualifies,’ he said, trying to keep his voice steady at the steaming memory.

‘Wasn’t Mitchell planning today’s date, anyhow?’

‘Change of plans. He’s sick in the infirmary so now I have to pull a date out of my ass that I can set up in there. I’ve never seen him this pouty.’

‘So that’s what Piper was rambling about. Well, it _is_ Valentine’s day, that’s like the equivalent of you or me being sick on April 1 st, I guess.’

‘Yeah, I suppose.’

‘Well, I’ve got the strawberries in the cart now. I’m going right home after this so I’ll be there in half an hour or something. That okay?’

‘Yeah. I’ll be in the cabin.’ Connor pocketed the phone and went inside the cabin. It was eerily quiet in there, seeing how it was empty for once. Everyone was off doing some kind of Valentine’s day activity. Even the people who weren’t currently dating someone seemed to make plans for this particular day. Connor emptied his backpack on his bunk and repacked it with his laptop, a handful of Mitchell’s favorite dvds as well as his favorite soda and candy bars. He also packed his own pajamas and toothbrush, because he was determined to make this date a sleepover. Albeit he had been hoping for a different kind of sleeping together to begin with, but beggars can’t be choosers and Connor was nothing if not flexible.

Travis entered the cabin with two large paper bags and a steaming box of pizza in his arms so Connor got up and relieved him of the bags, putting them down on Travis’ desk. ‘Thanks, bro.’ Travis produced the promised strawberries from one of the bags. ‘Here you go. I also bought one of those magazines with crossword puzzles that he loves so much.’ He rummaged around for a while before finding it and giving it to Connor. ‘Seriously, bro, your boyfriend is a little old lady.’

Connor smiled. ‘I _know_.’ He packed away the berries and the magazine in his backpack before shouldering it and making to leave. Travis stopped him.

‘This is for you, too.’ He gave him the pizza box.

‘Seriously? Thanks, dude.’

‘No biggie. I figured you’d already missed lunch and would be missing dinner as well, so… And also, nothing makes sick people happier than pizza. That is a scientific fact.’

‘That _is_ a scientific fact. Well, I better get going. I promised Solace he could leave to go… enjoy his boyfriend in good time before the party. So… enjoy the party for me too. Take plenty of pictures.’

‘Will do.’

‘Will, Will do?’

‘No Will will probably do Nico.’

The laughed a little too much at this before Connor left the Hermes cabin and made a slight detour around the Aphrodite cabin to pick up a few things for Mitchell, such as his toothbrush, inhaler, some clean clothes, his smartphone and earbuds so he could listen to music and a book. How Mitchell had the patience to read books was beyond him. Then he entered the big house’s kitchen and melted some Hershey’s peanut butter cups which he dipped the strawberries into, stealing a Tupperware case to store them in. This weird combination had arisen on their first date when they had been on a picnic in the strawberry fields and it had been crazy hot. The chocolate Connor had brought with him had melted in the sun and they had ended up dipping strawberries in the different melted candy bars. Hershey’s peanut butter cups and strawberries had surprisingly been the best combination and it had stuck with them. Now all Connor had to do was to go to the infirmary and relieve Will of his duties. The healer was back up front, bouncing his rubber ball off the ceiling. ‘Thank the gods you’re back. He’s about to erupt from indignation in there. In my mind I imagined it as a volcano spraying pink lava and glitter. I had to get out of there before I started laughing at him. It is not professional to laugh at your patients and they so rarely appreciate it. Is that pizza?’

‘Why yes, it is. Travis got it for me.’ He flipped open the box and took out a few slices that he handed to Will. ‘Here. Take some for you and Nico. Now go have fun. I’ll come get you if you’re needed, promise.’

‘Thanks man, you’re the best.’ Will went to change from his scrubs into regular clothes and Connor walked into Mitchell’s room. He could see what Will had meant. Mitchell was sitting on his bed, arms crossed and practically fuming. The only thing missing was smoke coming out of his ears. Connor stifled a snort at that mental image.

‘You look a little better,’ was what he actually said.

Mitchell’s face softened when he saw his boyfriend. ‘Thanks. Will gave me some pills for the fever. I think it’s down now. Only thing is I can’t seem to stop…’ he sneezed into a Kleenex. ‘…well, doing that. It’s like I’ve inhaled pepper or something.’ Mitchell’s eyes widened. ‘You didn’t lace these with pepper did you?’ He sneezed again, eyeing the Kleenex suspiciously.

‘Of course not,’ Connor said, but all the same he picked up the packet he had given Mitchell earlier and examined it with a frown before he pulled out a similar packet from one of his pockets. He held them up side by side to compare them before giving Mitchell his original one back again. ‘No, these should be good,’ he concluded with a smirk.

Mitchell didn’t really seem convinced, but he let it go for now. Instead he sighed and looked at Connor. ‘Sorry I was being a little bitch about all this.’

‘Hey, I get it. This is like a sacred holiday for you guys.’

Mitchell huffed. ‘Yeah.’

‘So, I packed an overnight bag for you. Do you wanna take a shower and put on some clean clothes while your fever’s down?’

‘That would be lovely.’ Mitchell padded into the bathroom and while he was away Connor set up the laptop and food and put the flowers in a vase on his nightstand. When Mitchell came back out again he gasped. ‘Connor! What is all this?’

‘This, sweetness, is our Valentine’s day date. I know it’s not what you had in mind, but it’s as good as it’s gonna get right now.’

‘You’re amazing.’ Mitchell crawled into bed with him. Connor tucked him in.

‘Hungry?’

‘Starving.’

Connor pulled out the pizza box from under the bed and put it in Mitchell’s lap. He then proceeded to play the movie he had loaded into the laptop. If Mitchell wondered why there was only half a pizza in there he didn’t ask, he just took a bite out of a slice and smiled. ‘Seriously? Pizza _and_ ‘Love Actually’? You know what, Con, this is just perfect.’ He took another bite out of his pizza slice.

‘I have sodas if you’re thirsty.’

Mitchell made a ‘give me’ gesture with his hand because he was better behaved than to talk with his mouth full and Connor laughed as he handed him a can of coke. He took a sip and smiled. ‘Okay, _now_ it’s perfect.’

They ate the pizza and when half the movie had ran Connor pulled out the case with the chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. Mitchell looked at him pointedly. ‘Oh now I _know_ you’re just showing off, Stoll.’

‘Maybe. Definitely. So, what did you have planned for today? If you don’t mind me asking?’

‘I had booked one of the cars and was going to take you to that small town a few miles down the coast. They have this ice skating rink at the square, with string lights, music and a little wagon that sells hot drinks. It’s super romantic. And then I had made reservations at that little restaurant we went to on our… fourth? Fourth date. You know, the little seafood place by the docks?’

‘I loved that place.’

‘Mhm. Me too. I thought it was about time we went back.’

‘And we will, as soon as you’re feeling better.’

‘Promise?’

‘Promise.’

Mitchell leaned his head against Connor’s chest and curled into a little ball. Connor wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on top of Mitchell’s and continued to watch the movie while the other boy fell asleep. Connor kissed the top of his head. ‘Good night, my Valentine.’


End file.
